


I want you to be honest

by Embutido



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embutido/pseuds/Embutido
Summary: Iori wears a maid costume for his brother.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Izumi Mitsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I want you to be honest

"Nii-san, let me help you," Iori said as he reached for the blankets. At the end of that sunny day, the laundry remained hung up, completely dry and ready to be send back to their owners. It was Mitsuki's task to take care of it, nevertheless the younger brother couldn't help but step in after watching him diligently doing the housework. The truth is, Iori didn't even care for the laundry: he just wanted an excuse to spend time together.

"I'm almost done, but sure" the small one replied, "can you take that basket inside?"

Said item was already full of clothes. Doing as told, Iori prepared to lift it with both arms, but as soon as his hands touched the plastic, he noticed something peculiar inside.

"A maid costume?" he asked, noticeable surprise in his voice.

The dress was indeed there. As he observed the lovely frills, his face started to get red by realizing that it belonged to one of IDOLiSH7 members. He surely was an innocent one, but not enough to dismiss the existence of... certain preferences. Just imagining any of them wishfully wearing such embarrassing thing made him nervous.

Mitsuki, who at that point was completely focused on his chore, turned around. The discomfort on his sibling's face was so apparent that he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not what you think, Iori. You see..."

Not so long ago, Yamato and he got drunk to the point where braincells just stopped functioning. The high doses of alcohol made the conversation heat up in a different way than the usual arguing. A more... mature way. In short, they ended up discussing who would be the hotter one if they suddenly became female. Of course, debating this would be a waste of time, but the machinations of a drunk person are an enigma. Before they noticed, a cross-dressing contest was being held between them. Mitsuki wasn't going to join initially, but Yamato started preparing before he could say anything. Was he going to lose to him? No way! That was unthinkable.

"However, the clothes were too big for me, " the small one sighed, admitting his defeat, "I guess I couldn't beat that bastard."

Who the heck was being the judge anyway?

"I'm sure you looked great, Nii-san!" Iori said without a second thought, covering his mouth after realizing that those words escaped his lips.

Mitsuki stayed silent for a second, then he laughed again. His brother could be so shy when it came to show any sign of affection. Wasn't that adorable?

As Iori still tried to pretend that last dialogue never happened, the older sibling spoke again:

"Can you leave that in my room? I don't want the other guys to ask questions about it."

* * *

Now this was a problem. Iori was asked to bring the maid costume to Mitsuki's room, but as soon as he felt himself completely alone between the four walls, he couldn't do anything. His eyes were glued to the cute clothes in his hands, staring at every detail. Did his dear brother really wear this? They indeed seemed too big for him. The thought of that small figure inside them... oh, god! Iori wasn't prepared to imagine something as lovely as that. The truth was, just thinking about Mitsuki made his heart flutter with weird emotions. However, he denied everything. There was no way he could be a brocon! He didn't want to see his sibling wearing the maid costume at all!

As the boy tried to get those feelings out of his mind, he accidentally peeked at his reflection on the TV screen. His eyes opened wide as a wild idea made space in his mind: what if he was the one wearing that cute outfit instead? Wearing female clothes was unusual, but since his brother did it before there was nothing wrong with it, was it? In fact, that might be a chance to feel like Mitsuki felt. After all, he had nothing but admiration for the short boy. Being curious about the things he did was the status quo, right?

"What am I thinking?" he whispered as he shook his head.

No, there was no point in lying to himself. He wanted to be as cute as his big brother and wearing the problematic dress was a way to achieve that. But it was embarrassing, what would people say if they saw the perfect Iori liking that sort of thing? What if they get everything wrong and think he has some kind of fetish? On all honesty, the younger Izumi had no sexual desire related the maid thing, it just looked pretty to him.

Without noticing, he was using the TV's reflection to check whether the clothes looked good on him. Immersed in the innocent play, he posed as he imagined himself inside them. A gentle smile appeared when he realized it was almost his size, so if he wanted to give it a go....

The door suddenly opened. As far as humanly possible, Iori turned around and hid the clothes behind him. He pretended that nothing was happening. Pointless, no one would fall for that. The tense speech and the way his body trembled clearly indicated that something was going on. Sweat drops started to form as he shyly asked:

"Nii-san? What are you doing here?"

An awful question.

"Eh? This is my room," Mitsuki sighed. He could smell something fishy in the air, "what are YOU doing here?"

Iori was a mess. He tried to make up an explanation, but the words mixed up in his lips, preventing him to say anything coherent. That, however, didn't matter. Mitsuki knew his sibling very well, and even the best of lies wouldn't have fooled him. A devilish smile formed as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"I wonder what are you hiding from me, Iori...," he said, approaching cautiously after locking the room.

Iori stepped back as the menace approached. Where should he run to? God, why couldn't he just disappear? Existing at that exact moment was pure embarrassment. He closed his eyes and prayed that he won't be judged too hard. Will his brother look at him the same after discovering the truth?

He worried too much. Mitsuki was indeed surprised, but there was no way he'd laugh at him for liking that sort of thing. In fact, he thought the curiosity his little brother displayed for the dress was genuinely cute. 

"It's not what you think, Nii-san!"

But it was what he thought.

"Do you want to wear this, Iori?" the older Izumi asked, no trace of the mischief from before in his speech. He genuinely cared about his feelings. However, he soon realized it wasn't the right question as there was no way Iori would be honest about it. Maybe a different approach was necessary. A way for the shy boy to wear the dress willingly without people knowing it was willingly. Perhaps... "I really want to see you in these. I bet you'll look as cute as your big brother!"

Iori lowered his guard a bit. What did he just hear? He was so worried some seconds ago, but those words restored some of his composure. Despite this, his gaze still avoided Mitsuki's.

"W-well, " Iori cleared his throat, trying to act cool, "if you wish to see that, I guess I can help you."

* * *

Unable to make eye contact, Iori stood in the middle of the room. The maid outfit adjusted perfectly to his slender figure. Black heels accompanied by white socks made his legs seem longer and, together with the sweetness of the frills, offered a bewitching view. He was so pretty, anyone would want to hug that precious boy. Just by looking at him, an amazed Mitsuki couldn't help but gulp. He looked so good! Was he always this lovely?

"You're so cute, Iori," he said, approaching from behind.

"Please don't say embarrassing things, Nii-san," the younger sibling replied in his usual plain tone, trying to hide the happiness after receiving such compliment, "can I take this off now?"

"Already? You haven't even looked at yourself!"

Carefully, Mitsuki held Iori's face and kindly forced him to take a peek at the reflection on the TV's screen. Ah! the elder brother was right: he was so adorable! His eyes sparkled while inspecting every corner of his cutely dressed body, dazzled at how much he liked it. No words could come out of his mouth. For someone who liked pretty things, being pretty himself filled him with joy. But... was that right? Was the perfect Iori even allowed to be into that?

No time to think. A sudden shriek escaped Iori's lips as he felt his sibling inspecting his legs.

"N-nii-san? What are you doing?"

His face became bring right as the hands climbed all the way to his thighs. A warm sensation built up, truth being that the boy was very sensitive down there.

"Say, Iori...," Mitsuki's smirk made clear that he had obscure intentions, "does your underwear match your clothes?"

His fingers found what they were searching for and, firmly holding the just discovered fabric, they pulled it down all the way to the floor. Iori squealed again, flustered upon finding himself stripped off his underwear.

"Oh? Boxer briefs? That's no good, " said a disappointed Mitsuki, showing him of a pair of female panties, "you should wear these instead."

The lace delicates were indeed a better match for the dress. Observing its whiteness, the younger Izumi felt bullied. There was no way he would wear such embarrassing thing! It was too obscene, the pattern left enough room for his private parts to show off. No, no, no! He ran to the bed and sat on it, pushing the dress towards his thighs so nothing showed.

But he was right: Mitsuki was bullying him. Seeing his sibling dressed like that was intoxicating. On top of that, his dishonest behavior was so fun to abuse! How much could he keep lying? Ah! He was so cute when he tried to hide his feelings! Maybe... maybe trying to drive Iori to the limit was worth a try. Just one time. He wanted his little brother to be frank and subdue to his true emotions.

Mitsuki grabbed Iori's wrists and gently made him lie on the bed. No resistance at all. The small body had the bigger one completely pinned down, the irony being almost laughable. The reality was, despite the younger one having the advantage in terms of size, he didn't really want to fight back. His dear brother was on top on him at that moment, and weird emotions couldn't stop arising. No, not only that: the person he loved the most was asking him to do something indecent. Was the right decision to commit? Did he want to? He definitely wanted to!

"I'd really like to see you in these, " Mitsuki whispered, " but I won't force you to do something you don't like."

Nothing but love for his big brother. Iori felt shame for having those impure thoughts, but what he could do? It wasn't like he consciously chose to fall for the most inadequate person.

The younger Izumi spread his legs a little. No words, the gesture was enough to show his approval. Immediately, he felt the small frame moving to his legs, letting him break free. It was weird. He felt like a living doll as Mitsuki slid the lingerie across his skin. Although his only task was to lie on bed, his agitation did nothing but increase. The clothing made it past his knees. Why was it taking so long? The proximity to the petite body was gradually killing him. The intimate moment. The degeneracy of Mitsuki's request. His skin was burning, out of control. To put it simply, Iori was getting turned on by his sibling's movements. And that thing... that thing was about to sell him out.

"Wait, Nii-san!" His desperate voice broke the silence, "please don't go any further!"

But the older brother wanted to keep going. He knew what was awaiting him at the end of Iori's thighs.

"Oh?" Mitsuki feinted surprise. Just by hearing his playful tone you could tell that he only wanted to tease the flustered boy, "I want to keep going, but something is on the way. I wonder what is it...?"

Iori covered his eyes. He was ashamed of showing the person he loved such display of vulgarity. There was no way he could explain that indecent erection stepping in the way of the underwear.

"Please don't look at it, Nii-san!" he begged, desperation clear in his tone. "I... I..."

No alibi was possible. He got that boner by barely being touched by Mitsuki. The dirty Iori got horny by having contact with his own blood, how gross! Was there forgiveness for such degeneracy? He wanted to cry. He couldn't deny anymore that his body wished to be caressed by his sibling. Those were immoral desires, but he couldn't help it! He knew it was wrong and felt ashamed for it. Fear possessed him. Was his brother going to hate him for that?

"It's ok to love your brother." Mitsuki said in a lower voice, really close to his ear, "let's get rid of this together, shall we?"

Kindly taking Iori's hand, he placed it on the vulgarity. He didn't let it go there.

"Here," he continued, "show me how you do it."

A brief pause. Then, almost instinctively, Iori began stroking. Just what was he doing? Seconds ago, he was dying of embarrassment, and now he was masturbating in front of someone. Slowly, steadily. Mitsuki's fingers still on his hand, being part of the indecent act. Nevertheless, it felt good. His blood pressure rose, and his body increased its temperature. Suddenly, the air became too hot. Was it because he was being observed? Maybe he was more of a pervert than he initially thought. Even so, he continued. He wanted to please his sibling. He wanted to be praised. He wanted to be called cute again.

A groan escaped Iori's mouth. Delightful. Trying to unveil the younger Izumi's sordid side was so thrilling.

"Does it feel good, Iori?"

No response. Masturbation was very pleasurable, but what he really wanted was Mitsuki to do it for him. The sole idea of his dear brother affectionately caressing his weak spot was too exciting. How many times had he fantasized about it? Nonetheless, he didn't have the courage to ask for such thing. Ah! How frustrating! Why was being honest so hard?

Mitsuki knew about the dilemma, after all he was who knew the younger boy the most. He was more than willingly to play with Iori's dick, but doing it for free? Where was the fun in that? He needed to hear the words. Corrupting what was left of his sibling's innocence was so exciting!

"Such a good boy...," Mitsuki whispered on Iori's ear, sending shivers down his spine, "you're working so hard right now."

Immediately, his fingers roamed Iori's tip. The later trembled upon feeling the warmness, the tickling forcing him to stop.

"A-ah! Don't do that!" Iori's agitated voice was barely audible.

"Why not? Don't you want to be touched here?"

He definitely wanted to, but no words came out. Admitting that he longed for it was too hard.

"That's no good, Iori," Mitsuki smiled, a maternal tone prevalent, "if you're not honest, I won't know where to touch you. Tell your brother what to do, will you?"

"It's embarrassing...," he muttered, averting his gaze.

"How so? You were masturbating in front of me some seconds ago. Shouldn't you trust me enough at this point?"

He was right. What was Iori so ashamed of? All this pretending was so people wouldn't judge him. However, Mitsuki was different. Mitsuki loved him. Mitsuki knew who he was. Mitsuki wasn't going to laugh.

"You're my precious little brother, Iori. I'll keep on loving you even if you ask me to do something weird."

Those words reached the younger Izumi. Ah! He couldn't measure how much he loved Mitsuki back. He needed to be honest, letting that chance slide away would be a waste.

"Nii-san...," Iori gulped, still nervous, "please, keep touching me."

"Sure, but where should I touch you, I wonder?"

As he feared, he was being teased, how unfair! However, the resolution was made and he wasn't going to back down.

"D-do I really have to say it?" The younger Izumi complained, clearly displeased. He took some seconds and finally spoke, "my dick."

"Oh! I see," Mitsuki pretended to be surprised. He still wanted to hear more dirty words from his brother's lisps, "what should I do to it then?"

"Masturbation..." he muttered.

"So, you want me to play with your dick, right?"

"P-please don't say it loud!"

Iori's face was incredibly red. He wasn't used to say obscene words like dick or masturbation. Nevertheless, this dirty talk was extremely pleasing for the one who asked for it. Wasn't it cute to see such innocent boy in that fragile status?

Now it was Mitsuki's hand the one caressing the vulgarity. Up and down, sometimes rubbing the tip and not taking any breaks. The most sensitive zone was constantly being covered and uncovered by the foreskin, arousing every nerve. It was a different pattern than Iori's. Was that why it felt so good? No... It was because someone else was jerking him off. The thrill of being that vulnerable made the younger Izumi weaker to the stimulus, his dizzy mind asking for more. Even so, he still tried to suppress his moans.

It wasn't enough. Mitsuki's free hand made his way to Iori's bosom, his fingers eager to undo the buttons of the upper part of the costume. Upon finishing the task, white skin welcomed him. And there was what he was searching for: two pink protuberances ready to be toyed with. He pondered, how sensitive was Iori there? First, his fingers made circles around one of the nipples, following its shape. No response, maybe a little of aggressiveness... yes, that was it. As soon as he pinched it, he saw a reaction. He did it again to make sure the little twitching wasn't just a coincidence.

"Wait, Nii-san. If you do that...!"

"Oh, are you sensitive here?"

He didn't wait for a reply. His tongue impatiently made of the nipple his plaything, repeating the same movements his fingers did before. However, that wasn't enough. He wanted to drive Iori to the limit and, in order to reach that goal, he began sucking the pink bulge. The consequences were immediate: a groan escaped the younger Izumi. Two. Three. He couldn't suppress it anymore. His breathing was too erratic and he needed to keep his mouth open to get air. And this, obviously, let the lewd sounds out. He wasn't strong enough to bear being toyed on two places at the same time.

It was satisfying. Mitsuki couldn't believe how erotic his little brother was. The naughty whining, his spasming body, that pulsating dick about to climax at any moment... he loved every part of Iori. The perfect student was completely debased and belonged to him. No one else was allowed to witness such fragile boy in that vulgar state.

Iori's legs started to move a lot, trying to inhibit the strong sensation that had been building for a while.

"Nii-san... Nii-san...," words hardly came out as he gasped for air, "I'm about to...!"

He couldn't finish that phrase. Sensing the nearby climax, Mitsuki faintly bit his nipple. The gentle pulling was beyond what Iori could handle, making his whole body surrender to the pleasure. His eyes wide opened as he loudly exhaled. It was a strong orgasm that let him convulsing, semen scattering in his thighs. It felt so good! His mind went cloudy as he closed his eyes, trying to recover oxygen.

Mitsuki watched his hand, astonished. It was covered in that dirty white fluid, the dripping staining the sheets. He felt his chest filled with a strange ecstasy. The throbbing of Iori's dick was still present in his palm, denouncing the obscenity that the siblings just did.

"Did it feel good?" Mitsuki whispered, his head on Iori's chest.

Iori didn't hear the question. He was too focused on a strange bulge hitting his thighs. He didn't have to think much to notice it was Mitsuki's dick, who also got turned on by all that. Maybe... maybe he should do the same thing for his brother.

"Hey, Iori," Mitsuki continued, "would you do the same for me?"

Ah! He was asking. He wanted Iori to touch him.

"W-well...," Iori cleared his throat again, already back to normal, "since you played with my body, me playing with yours seems fair."

"Haha! You don't have to say it like that," they boy laughed. His sibling could be so stoic.

"Actually, Nii-san...," he was avoiding visual contact again. Every time their eyes met, he averted his gaze, but went back to Mitsuki's afterwards so his nervousness wouldn't be that obvious, "would you rather me to lend you that hole?"

"Hole?" he thought a little. What hole could he mean? Then, he understood "Oh! That hole."

"I know that couples do that sort of think afterwards, so I thought you might like it," as he said that, his hands played with his dress as a way to control his agitation.

"It's not that simple," the elder brother sighed, "we have to loosen up you first and then..."

"I'll loosen up myself! So please let me please you, Nii-san!"

It was impressive. Iori was doing his best to be honest, although the pressure made him feel like exploding at any time. He was way too shy when it came to this sort of thing. It was the opportunity of having sex with the person he loved the most what gave him enough courage to ask for such thing. If Mitsuki were to reject him now he would die of a heart attack.

Lying on bed, the elder brother took a look at Iori roaming his body all the way down to his crotch. The younger boy couldn't stop looking at the bulge, gulping as he wondered what was its true appearance. Carefully undoing Mitsuki's pants, he saw it: and erect dick, the product of the forbidden act between two siblings. How should he approach it? It was his first time with a man, no wonder he was so lost. Maybe this was too much after all. Nevertheless, he kept going. Grabbing the vulgarity, he shortened the distance to his mouth and...

Shivers went down Mitsuki's spine. Something wet and warm was rubbing his dick, stimulating it. Iori's tongue wandered through his foreskin without any plan, just touching spots expecting them to feel good. As time passed, he started focusing more on the tip, making circles around it. He lacked any kind of expertise, but even so that play was acceptable.

Iori took a short break. He introduced one finger from his remaining hand in his mouth and, after wetting it with enough saliva, he decided it was good enough to start loosening himself. He headed it to the entrance of his own anus, rubbing the erogenous zone for a while. Then, he forced himself inside. A pained expression decorated his face for a second, then he exhaled. It was very tight and getting deeper was hard, however he knew that being persistent was going to work out. The truth is, the younger sibling already did that sort of thing before. In the solitude of his room, he played with his ass as he thought of the person he loved. Silently, not making any noise, trying to discover the best spots on his body.

As Iori masturbated, he resumed what he was doing to Mitsuki, but this time inserting the vulgarity in his mouth. The older Izumi wasn't prepared for that. The strange sensation made his small body contract for a moment, it was incredible! Even if the whole thing wasn't inside, the heat combined with the blowing was still a strong stimulus. The obscene sounds the whole scene produced were addictive. Saliva dripped everywhere. Iori sucked and sucked, trying to please his partner. He was very bad at giving head, triggering his gag reflex a couple of times, but even so Mitsuki was enjoying every bit of it.

"Look at me, Iori," he said in an agitated voice, placing one hand on that dark hair.

Eyes met his. What an erotic expression enhanced by loud slurping sounds! On top of that, he loved how docile the boy was at that moment. Iori didn't notice, but his head unconsciously followed Mitsuki's hand. Every time the elder brother moved it one inch, he would follow its direction, asking to be caressed. This behavior was only possible because the younger Izumi was too focused in his task.

With three fingers shoved into his ass, Iori realized he was ready. He let go of his brother, a small trail still connecting his mouth to the vulgarity.

"Nii-san... it's time."

Without further words, Iori laid half of his body on the bed, his ass pointing to the ceiling. He was wearing the panties that started everything.

"Oh! So, you're wearing them!" A happy Mitsuki exclaimed, his eyes sparkling at the lovely display, "they look really good on you."

"I-I just thought you may like it, that's all! Now let's finish this quickly!"

Mitsuki pulled the panties from the elastic side, held them for a moment and then let go. They made an exquisite sound as they slapped Iori's butt, this last one producing a scared shriek.

"Nii-san!" He was pissed, it was clear that Mitsuki was still bullying him, "please stop fooling around!"

"You have a big ass," he laughed mischievously.

"T-that's not true! My ass is the normal size! Now please stop fooling around and..."

"I love your body, Iori."

That was no bullying, this time Mitsuki seemed totally serious. Iori didn't know where to hide. Hearing compliments from his sibling always made his heart skip a beat.

The elder brother pulled the panties to one side this time, revealing Iori's entrance. Taking out the lace delicates was more comfortable for this kind of activity, but he really wanted to keep them on. He proceeded to line up his dick to the hole, not actually entering. The younger Izumi was losing his patience.

Mitsuki sighed, then broke apart.

"This won't do," he said, "you don't seem too much into it."

However, that was a lie. He was baiting Iori out.

"Why?" The younger one demanded an explanation, desperation starting to emerge.

"Well, you told me to do this because I'm curious, but I don't really want to use your ass after all..."

"..."

"But if you tell me to do it, then I guess I can help you out."

"..."

Now Iori was cornered. He really wanted his brother inside, but acknowledging it was difficult.

"It's ok to go inside, Nii-san. So please, do it."

"You don't seem very honest, Iori. Are you sure you're not doing this for my sake?"

"I... I...," he was at his limit. His body was so heated at that moment that he couldn't think straight. Ah! He needed Mitsuki. He wanted to be disgraced so bad! Not being able to get the idea of getting fucked out of his mind was making him feel like a slut. He just gave up and let his instinct speak, "I really want you to fuck me, Nii-san! So please... please... your dick."

"My dick? Where?"

"Inside my ass... quickly."

Iori spread his butt, showing his loosened anus. The perfect student didn't exist at that moment: He was nothing but an animal begging for intercourse. His cry for sex was heard and, as soon as he was done talking, he felt Mitsuki entering his ass. His inner walls expanded as they let the strange body in, which had problems to make its way forward. Moaning started as he sensed the tip inside.

"Deeper... please" he pleaded.

His hands clenched the sheets. Since he wasn't correctly lubed, Mitsuki was having trouble getting completely inside. That action was a little painful, but that degree of pain was oddly pleasing. He enjoyed the slow movement of that thing filling his rectum.

"God... you're so tight" Mitsuki panted. Iori's ass was incredibly warm and moist, sucking him in. Any misstep and he could end up coming too early, "I can't go any further, so I'm going to move, ok?"

Iori nodded. His voice started making cute sounds as the force pulled back and forth. It felt so wrong having something shoved down there, as if it were to rip at any second. However, his sweet spot was located in that zone. Every time Mitsuki's dick rubbed it, his legs trembled. Why did something as simple as that feel so good?

He wanted more. That wasn't enough.

"Nii-san... I want it faster," he said, heavily panting.

And so, he had it. Tears started to form on his eyes as his innards were violated. Intense cries of both pain and pleasure mixed with the sound of skin colliding. He felt like a slut enslaved to his libido, but could he do anything? Mitsuki was the only thing on his mind. Mitsuki... Mitsuki...

"Your indecent cries are so cute, " the elder brother said, pleasure getting on the way, "let me see your face. I want to know how much you like it."

Immediately, he held Iori's legs and forced him to change his position, leaving him resting on his back. Now he had a complete view of the younger one's front. Ah! his dick was poking out of the lace panties, how lovely! He just came some minutes ago, and yet it was hard again. What a naughty child!

Iori tried to hide, but the best he could do was to hug a pillow.

"You have become such a pervert, Iori, " he placed one of his hands on the younger brother's crotch, getting a response from it, "no matter where I touch you, your body always answers."

"That's... that's because you're hitting it."

"Hitting what?"

"My... nghh...! m-my prostate...!"

"Oh! So here is where you like it."

With the new piece of information, Mitsuki changed his technique. Smaller thrusts built up the pleasure, which was released by a longer one that followed afterwards. Iori seemed to like it since his ass contracted every time the whole thing was inside. He was squeezing really hard, making movement difficult.

The older one made a final step: using his thumb, he rubbed Iori's frenulum. The later opened his eyes wide due to the overstimulating act.

"Nii-san! Don't! I'm still sensitive there!" he begged, his mouth drooling.

But Mitsuki couldn't hear him. Both guys were on the verge of climax, their bodies moving on their own. It felt good. It felt incredibly good. Even if someone were to enter the room at that moment their lust wouldn't allow them to stop.

Iori called for his brother as he couldn't endure it anymore. With his last strength, his legs hugged Mitsuki's waist, not letting him go. His body convulsed, which caused the later to felt it too. The insides tightened and tightened until movement was impossible, giving the elder brother the final bit of stimulus to finally reach orgasm. Both of them were groaning like animals and, not soon after, they ejaculated. Iori's belly and ass ended up dirtied with that white obscene liquid.

The older Izumi pulled out his dick, semen dripping out of his sibling's ass. He smiled as he contemplated the mess he did out of Iori, and then fell on the mattress, totally defeated. The two of them were still heavily breathing, and lying beside their loved one, they tried to recover from the exhaustive experience. Nevertheless, both were smiling.

Their hands joined without them noticing, fingers entangling as if it was the natural thing to do.

A minute or two passed before Mitsuki sat on the bed, Iori following him.

"Hey, Iori. Wanna kiss?"

"I'm afraid I'm no very good at kissing," this time he didn't sound embarrassed. A kiss wasn't a big deal after all the things they did, "besides I just gave you a bl..."

"Idiot! I don't care about any of that!" He changed his angry tone for a gentler one, "I love you, ok? And since I'm honest, I want you to be honest with me too."

His big brother loved him. His dear big brother truly loved him. There was no bigger joy for Iori.

Mitsuki didn't wait for an answer. He just went and kissed his sibling on the lips. It was very short, but it lasted enough to forge the sensation on the younger one's brain. His first kiss...

"Ah! I love you too, Nii-san!" Iori said, touching his own lips as to preserve the memory of the kiss.

"Good! Good! Now take out those clothes before someone sees you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fan fic I publish in *looks at calendar* probably 9 years lmao.  
> Since I don't have a proofreader, I'm afraid that the grammar might be... questionable. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it regardless (◕‿◕✿) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nii-san literally translates into brother, but I left it untranslated BECAUSE I'M A WEEB.


End file.
